


Character Biography: The Kresnik Clan

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of the various members of the Kresnik clan.





	Character Biography: The Kresnik Clan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test post to see how archiving our old Tumblr posts goes. If it works well, expect more in the coming weeks. In the meanwhile, here is the biography of the Kresnik clan's members; a group biography because these characters' fates are very intertwined. All informations come from official sources.

**The Beginning**  
  
The Kresnik clan was chosen to represent humanity in Origin’s Trial and were granted the power of Chromatus by Chronos, and one person every few generations would be born with an extra power granted by Origin, the power of the Key of Kresnik.  
  
While most of the clan was fighting amongst each other for the right to make a wish to Origin, Milla Kresnik established Spirius, an organization whose aim was to complete Origin’s trial.  
  
Over time, the Kresnik clan split up in different branches. In the current time, some of the main families are the Kresniks, the Bakurs and the Martas.  
  
**Key Characters**  
  
**Marvin Orta Kresnik:**  birth date unknown / birthplace: Elympios  
Cornelia and Claudia’s father.  
  
**Cornelia Wi Kresnik:**  Primia 4255 / Elympios  
Marvin’s daughter, Claudia’s sister, Bisley’s wife, Julius’s mother.  
  
**Claudia Il Kresnik** : Primia 4259 / Elympios  
Marvin’s daughter, Cornelia’s sister, Ludger’s mother.  
  
**Bisley Karcsi Bakur:**  Primia 4262 / Trigleph  
Cornelia’s husband, Julius and Ludger’s father.  
  
**Julius Will Kresnik:**  Primia 4277 / Trigleph  
Bisley and Cornelia’s son, Ludger’s half-brother.  
  
**Ludger Will Kresnik:**  Primia 4285 / Trigleph  
Bisley and Claudia’s son, Julius’s half-brother, Lara’s husband, Elle’s father.  
  
**Lara Mel Marta:**  Primia 4285 / Elympios  
Ludger’s wife, Elle’s mother.  
**  
Elle Mel Marta:**  Primia 4307 / Elympios  
Ludger and Lara’s daughter.  
  
**Julius Catstantine the Third:** birth date unknown / Elympios  
Marvin’s cat.  
  
**Rollo:**  Primia 4302 / Trigleph  
Ludger and Julius’s cat, Pollo’s father.  
  
**Pollo:**  Primia 4315 / Elympios  
Elle’s cat, Rollo’s son.  
  
**Rideaux Zek Rugievit:**  Primia 4276 / Elympios  
Unrelated to any of the above.  
  
**The Kresniks and the Bakurs**  
  
The Bakurs were at the head of Spirius Corporation, a company created from the Spirius organization. Spirius members had been destroying fractured dimensions and looking for the waymarkers of Canaan since its establishment. The company was now the most powerful in Elympios and had a lot of influence in the political sphere. [6]  
  
Marvin was a butler employed by the Bakur family, and, in Primia 4275, when the young heir Bisley was 13, Marvin’s daughters Cornelia and Claudia entered his service as well - Cornelia as a private tutor and Caudia as a maid. [2]  
  
One year later, it came out that Cornelia was the Key of Kresnik. [2]  
  
One additional year later, when Bisley was 15 and Cornelia 22, their son Julius was born out of wedlock. [2]  
  
When Bisley was 20, his father died and he succeeded him at the head of the Bakur family and Spirius Corp. He married Cornelia and officially recognized Julius. [2]  
  
**The Fate of the Sisters**  
  
Barely one year after their marriage, Cornelia was targeted by the spirit Chronos, who wanted to destroy the Key of Kresnik to prevent humans from winning the Trial. Bisley used Cornelia’s power as the Key of Kresnik to fight him, but Cornelia lost her life in the fight. After that event, Bisley realized he was starting to turn into a catalyst, and sealed his Chromatus. [2][3][6]  
  
One year later, Claudia became pregnant with Ludger and went into hiding with help from Marvin, who left the Bakurs’ service at the same time. The following year, ultrasonography revealed that Ludger would be born with the Chromatus watch and, fearing that Bisley would try to use their son for his abilities, Claudia gave birth in secrecy, again helped by her father. [2]  
  
**Julius and Ludger**  
  
Julius’s name was originally Julius Wi Bakur. [13]  
  
He activated his Chromatus for the first time and destroyed his first fractured dimension when he was 11. He destroyed seven dimensions that year. It is also then that he met Rideaux for the first time. [2][9]  
  
When he was 13 and Ludger 5, Julius found Claudia by chance. Claudia mistakenly took him for one of Bisley’s men and, believing him to be after Ludger, she attacked him to protect her son, but died as a result. [2][4] The shock of the incident caused Ludger to lose part of his memory. [12]  
  
Julius also learned about the fate of the Kresniks, and realized the limits of his Chromatus. He realized that Bisley was probably intending to use him to make a soul bridge. [2]  
  
He left the Bakurs and took Ludger with him to Marvin, who adopted the two brothers and altered the family registery to hide Ludger’s existence. He changed his name to Julius Will Kresnik. [2][4]  
  
Julius started working officially as a Spirius agent when he was 15. He and Rideaux made destroying fractured dimensions a competition between them, and sometimes Julius would destroy entire villages to save himself the trouble of looking for the catalyst. At the time, he was using Ludger’s watch to increase his power, and it enabled him to reach a three quarters Chromatus. He and Rideaux were both trying to prove themselves useful to Bisley so they would not be used to make the soul bridge. [2][9][13]  
  
One day, Ludger, worried about his brother, decided to cook for him. When Julius saw his wounded hands, he had a change of heart and decided to protect his brother from the Kresnik fate no matter what. [2][9]  
  
Five years later, Julius became director of the Department of Dimensional Affairs. He had destroyed more than a hundred dimensions by that point. [2]  
  
When Ludger was 19, he tried to become an agent, but Julius, who was his examinor, failed him on purpose, because he did not want him to get involved with Spirius. A little later the schism was dispelled and Elympios and Rieze Maxia started coexisting. [2]  
  
Around a year later, Ludger finally found a job in Trigleph Station’s cafeteria. On his first day of work, Julius noticed that the family registry had been corrected by Vera. He boarded the Stribog in order to meet her and buy her silence. However, Ludger was caught in Exodus’s attack on the train, and Bisley learned of his existence. Julius then tried to kill Bisley to prevent him from involving Ludger. [1][2][9]  
  
Bisley arranged for Ludger to contract a huge debt and for Julius to be treated as a terrorist so that he could gain Ludger’s cooperation. [10]  
  
Julius realized early on that Elle was the Key of Kresnik, and was planning to take her away from Ludger so that he could complete the Trial himself and make sure Ludger stayed out of it. However, he realized that Ludger wanted to protect Elle as much as he wanted to protect him, so he left them alone and decided to become the soul bridge for Ludger. [1][9]  
  
**Rideaux**  
  
Rideaux was born in a poor family which originated from a collateral branch of the Kresnik clan. He was born with a Chromatus watch, but no one in his family knew its significance. [5]  
  
When he was a child, he was very sickly and had to undergo surgery. He was operated on by Dr Mathis, who implanted an aspyrixis in his body when he was 6. Unrelated from Dr Mathis’s operation, he also contracted a lot of medical expenses that put his family in a huge debt. The debt broke the family and Rideaux found himself in a shady situation until he met Bisley six years later. Bisley realized that he was a Chromatus bearer and proposed to employ him. That is how Rideaux met Julius and developed a rivalry with him. [5][11][13]  
  
**Victor and Elle**  
  
Victor’s true identity is Ludger from Fractured Dimension No.F41DB. When he was 20, Ludger met an Elle from another fractured dimension and went on a journey with her searching for the Land of Canaan just like in the game. However, when they reached that Elle’s original dimension, one of Ludger’s choices caused Elle to die. Moreover, after gathering the waymarkers of Canaan, he was refused entry to the Land of Canaan because his dimension was not the prime one.  
  
He met Lara Mel Marta a little after the end of his journey, and fell in love with her. Two years later, their daughter, Elle, was born. Knowing that she was the Key of Kresnik, Bisley wanted to use her as a trump card to prevent their world from being destroyed, and Jude and the others proposed they negotiate with the prime dimension with her. Eventually, Bisley tried to take her by force, and Ludger killed him as well as Jude, Rowen, Leia, Alvin, Elize and Julius and dumped their bodies in Lake Epsilla.  
  
The shock of watching her husband kill his friends and family broke Lara, who died shortly thereafter. Ludger inherited the title of Victor from Bisley as well as the waymarker to Canaan. He also became the divergence catalyst host of his dimension, while also slowly turning into a catalyst himself.  
  
Victor devised a way to reach the Land of Canaan: he would send Elle to the prime dimension, and she would eventually return with prime Ludger in search for the waymarker. He would then kill prime Ludger and go to the prime dimension with Elle, and would wish to Origin to be reborn with her. However, he was defeated and killed by Ludger. [14]  
  
**Trivia**

  * Known heights: Ludger 170 cm/5'6", Julius 180 cm/5'11", Elle 130 cm/4'3", Bisley 192 cm/6'3", Rideaux 182 cm/5'11".
  * Known weights: Bisley 101 kg, Rollo 8.5 kg. [12]
  * Julius is bad at house chores. Before Ludger learned to do it himself when he was 7, Julius would use delivery and cleaning services. [12]
  * Julius once burnt his hand to protect Ludger from hot soup. However, the true reason he wears a glove is to conceal his transformation into a catalyst. [7]
  * Julius was friends with Balan and Alvin when they were kids. [7]
  * Ludger’s natural hair color is silver. His black bang is dyed. Victor dyed all of his hair because his silver hair reminded him of his father. [8]
  * Rideaux is developing medical techniques unique to fractured dimensions. [5]
  * Julius and Rideaux once infiltrated a fractured dimension where little Ludger still lived with his mother and was the catalyst. Julius falsified the report and reported that Claudia was the catalyst to hide Ludger’s existence. [13]
  * Spirius agents have titles. “Victor” is granted to the strongest Chromatus bearer. The next strongest title is “Crown”. [6]
  * Bisley is the current Victor, but he conceals his powers so as not to be used as a waymarker. [10]
  * Julius’s favorite food is tomatoes and he hates eggplants. [15]
  * Bisley’s favorite food is eggplants and he hates tomatoes. [12]



**Author's Note:**

> [1] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.702-707  
> [2] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.727  
> [3] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.738  
> [4] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.740  
> [5] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.741  
> [6] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.782  
> [7] ToX2 Perfect Guide, p.797  
> [8] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.24  
> [9] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.35  
> [10] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.36  
> [11] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.37  
> [12] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.61  
> [13] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.163-165  
> [14] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.165-167  
> [15] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.171


End file.
